


The Crawl

by cumslutkenobi



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin is 17, Bottom!Obi-Wan, I wrote this because I'm doing exams and I miss getting shitfaced, M/M, Obi-Wan is his canon age (33 I think?), Teacher-Student Relationship, Top!Anakin, Underage Drinking, come play in the trash with me, i created a whole other ao3 account to write this because the premise is pretty gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumslutkenobi/pseuds/cumslutkenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Politics teacher Obi-Wan is doing a pub crawl with the gang and bumps into a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crawl

The party fragmented just after Mace had gotten his Über and Yoda had slunk off somewhere, apparently bored of the antics of his tipsy employees.

Both had realized several years back that providing drinks for this many employees in a rented venue was more trouble than it was worth; so the large pub that seemed on the constant verge of getting closed down, in spite of its large patronage, at the end of the high street was their annual gathering place. Teachers could drink to their heart’s content and not cost the Head of the board or his deputy a penny. 

Another bonus was that the party could travel as the night went on, waving Dex a rueful goodbye and staggering on to the various clubs that could be found by going deeper into the city.

Which was exactly what Kit seemed to be encouraging the younger teachers to do right now, a jaunty grin on his face that was characteristic of him, but with a wildness that screamed ‘the last day of winter term’. Whilst Kit herded the range of twenty-somethings outside to dole out directions to them, Obi-Wan saw a familiarly calm face beckon for him to come over.

“I’m going home it a while, Obi-Wan. Will you be joining the crawl this year?”

“I'm not particularly compelled one way or another.”

Plo nodded sagely before tilting his chin in the direction of the door.

“Well if you’re looking for a reason, I’d like for someone to keep an eye on Kit.”

Obi-Wan considered the request and turned to observe his co-worker out of the large windows, who seemed to have gotten up on top of a phone booth to organize the small hoard consisting of varying levels of drunk.

Kit Fisto was actually older than Obi-Wan by at least a decade, yet he could understand the need for someone to force Kit to stop being the burst of energy that could sustain a party for hours, and responsible Obi-Wan was a perfect candidate to get the life of the party into a car home once the party was over.

Or at least Plo was led to believe by his emphasis on caution when teaching.

Plo had never stuck around long enough to see the behavior of an intoxicated Obi-Wan Kenobi when he had just finished teacher training upon Qui-Gon’s retirement.

Kit on the other hand, knew exactly what Obi-Wan drunk was like, having had to prop up the weight of a much younger Obi-Wan who fawned over him relentlessly, his former pupil Bant having to drag her flushed and flirtatious friend away from their flattered if highly amused senior.

Since then, Obi-Wan had gained a much firmer constitution, and most excursions with him featured heavy-moderate drinking with barely a rosy tint on his cheek. This suited him down to the ground, and he wasn't inclined to go out get hammered very often, usually preferring to get drunk quicker at home, alone or with company.

However, given that Plo had asked him specifically to do something, Obi-Wan felt his hands were tied in the current situation, assenting before slamming back his brandy. With a shake of the hand and a kiss on the cheek, the friends exchanged goodbyes, both drawing coats around them to step into the biting December breeze.

Kit called out an excitable farewell from the other side of the crowd that had Plo rolling his eyes almost imperceptibly behind small, dark spectacles and raising a hand to return the sentiment. He and Obi-Wan went their separate ways, Plo snaking down passed the roundabout towards the park, and Obi-Wan melding with the back of the crowd.

Most of the crowded teachers were actually lined up along the pavement to organize carpools, only a minority following Kit’s bouncing steps. Digging his hands into his leather jacket, Obi-Wan caught up the the splinter of his staggering co-workers. Most of them were new enough to the job and distant enough from his department that they were surprised to see the kind if mild history and politics teacher jogging towards them. The older few were equally surprised but began talking about the possibility of seeing him drunk again.

“I shouldn't get your hopes up, I’m just here as a favor to Plo.” Obi-Wan said, casting a look down to the amused one on Even Piell’s haggard face.

Even convinced Obi-Wan to have a cocktail at the first bar, prying the lager from his hands and replacing it with a ‘something cheap with rum’. Obi-Wan gave I'm a thankful ‘stop meddling’ and took a sip, nursing it and watching Shaak Ti politely fend off her enamored department members. Her powerful yet approachable nature led to crushes that grew like fungus, with the alcohol turning professionals into overly amorous messes tonight.

Shaak bought him a vodka and Coke in the second bar as thanks for discreetly calling her a cab and stealing her away from her teaching assistant, who seemed to be on the verge of confessing her eternal love for her boss. Like Obi-Wan, Shaak had a high tolerance for alcohol, but it still made her blunter that her usual calm self. Pressing a kiss to his temple, and money for a second drink into his hand, Shaak bowed out from the party and left for home before she would have to break the hearts of her fan club.

By the third, Quinlan had crashed the party, having surprised his friends after telling them his plane was due to land back home in a week from today. Quinlan’s excursions teaching abroad were quite long and fairly frequent, but they maintained contact via group chat, so that Quin could keep up to date on the gossip in their circle. 

Him and Aayla were in wrapped in a bear hug as soon as they spotted each other, with Kit and Obi-Wan joining them after hearing their laughter over heavy bass. That was when things began to go down-hill.

After the shots that Quin forced his friends to do, Obi-Wan had loosened up enough to buy his own booze, then other people’s for them, becoming more enthused with each drink. Calm conversation turned into raucous storytelling and soon enough he was being encouraged onto the dance floor. 

Luckily by that point the party had dwindled to only six or so teachers, none of them liable to spread how sensually Obi-Wan rolled his hips in time to the slow music. Brushing fingers, cool from holding his beer, up to pull his fringe out of his eyes, Obi-Wan scanned the sea of other dancers but found himself dizzy from intoxication.

As the song ended and he began to back up against the wall to take a breather, he bumped into another body that cradled him around his ribs upon impact. With an apology on his lips, he began to turn around. 

“Sorry about that, I really must-“

“Sir?!”

Obi-Wan blinked and strained his eyes in the darkness to confirm the suspicions his ears had roused.

“Anakin?”

The face of his pupil was drawn up in blank surprise. Judging from the rosy hue he radiated, he was too drunk to really comprehend what was happening in a timely fashion, so Obi-Wan felt compelled to pull the child from his internal conflict.

Patting Anakin’s cheek clumsily he reassured him.

“I won't tell the school, you needn’t worry.” 

Anakin then managed to snap his jaw shut and nodded in thanks. Obi-Wan furrowed his brow and tried to slip back into his role as a teacher, however poorly it fit when he was drunk, with a student still wrapped around him awkwardly.

“Though don't think I’m just going to let you off, what are you doing here? You’re-“ he paused and did some mental recall, “you’re seventeen. Aren't you Anakin?”

His voice trailed into a tone that was more inquisitive than it should have been.

“Um, yeah. But I'm gonna be eighteen real soon, and I only used my ID to get in, I haven't been buying beer with it or anything.” Anakin mumbled lowly.

Obi-Wan snorted.

“I can tell you're drunk Anakin, I've already caught you; there’s no reason to lie.”

“I'm not that drunk!” Anakin growled petulantly, “And I’m not lying either, someone else is buying for me.”

“That’s also illegal Anakin.”

Just as the deer in the headlights look began to re-emerge, Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and huffed an impatient breath.

“If I were sober you’d have been dragged outside an given an earful, but I simply cannot be fucked right now.” 

With that he took another swig from his bottle, which had become lukewarm during their confrontation. Grimacing, he began mumbling to himself.

“Of course I have to carry on trying to be a mentor even when getting drunk…”

It was at that point that Anakin stopped feeling like a child caught in the act by an adult, because Mr. Kenobi himself wasn't in a position to take control of the situation. The realization caused a bubbling laugh to rise up his throat and a raised eyebrow from the man with a hand still on his chest.

“What was that for?”

Anakin let a hesitant grin slide on to his face, looking down at his teacher.

“It’s just weird to see a teacher drunk.”

Tilting his head in acknowledgement, Obi-Wan untangled himself from the lanky mess of limbs and came to lean of the wall beside Anakin.

“Well you if you'll avert your attention to the bar you'll see a familiar set of faces making idiots of themselves.”

Taking his eyes off the delicate way Mr. Kenobi held himself on the wall, Anakin’s gaze swiveled around to where a man was gesticulating wildly, his dreads swing with each movement as a severe looking woman broke into guffaws.

“Is that the counsellor? Mr. Fisto?” Anakin focused his vision on the two through the strobe lights, “And that French teacher? Ms… Ms…”

“Ms. Secura? Yes, Aayla and Kit have been entertaining themselves since the other members of our party called it a night.”

Returning his attention to the shorter man at his side, Anakin prodded this strange conversation further, keen to get to know what was behind the collected persona that was put on for students.

“But not you? Never considered you much of a party animal, Mr. Kenobi.”

“Well, I'm not usually, I’m more of a stay at home alcoholic. And you can call me Obi-Wan if you like.” _It’s not as though the setting could get more informal_ , Obi-Wan thought.

“Well it's weird seeing you drunk too Obi-Wan,” he chucked in response, “You still kept your sarcasm though. If anything it's gotten worse.”

About to open his mouth to respond with another bit of snark, Obi-Wan thought better of it and self consciously turned his head to the side. Anakin used the reach of his body to crane a look at Obi-Wan’s face, only to be foiled by gravity and land with a smack of his palms on the floor.

Poorly stifled giggles came from behind him as he saw brogues and the cuffs of tight jeans come into view. Looking up, a significantly more relaxed Mr. Kenobi offered him a hand.

“Your knack for getting yourself in trouble seems to be the same as when you're sober.”

They talked a while longer, familiarity flooding the awkward tension of their interaction until both were caught in casual banter for a longer time than Obi-Wan would care to admit. Anakin had never been all that interested in politics, merely wanting something to talk about with his friend Padmé, but had confessed to staying because of how engaging Obi-Wan had made the lessons. Whilst his other subjects centered more around practical skills or science, he enjoyed the reprieve of lessons with Obi-Wan. And the fact that he could always consult Padmé made the homework just about manageable.

Luckily the music in the venue was quiet enough to hold a conversation, even if the lights were poorly timed to the music, thrusting the room into darkness every ten seconds. The darkness was what led to them getting closer and closer to each other without noticing that Obi-Wan was pretty much cocooned by Anakin in the corner. It was only when they’d slid down to sit on the floor that his head had hit Anakin’s shoulder, his hand curled against the boy’s chest. When the palm connected to the arm currently slung around his waist brushed his bare hip, he jerked up and pulled his shirt down from where it had ridden up.

Obi-Wan’s gaze swept to the young, contented face that creased with concern over his sudden movement. _Christ, he’s seventeen_ , Obi-Wan’s brain reprimanded him. With an awkward cough, he unwrapped the long limbs from around him and began to stand, his knees clicking in punishment. Anakin seemed to have another idea and grabbed on to a belt-loop, pulling him closer.

“What’s the matter?”

“This isn't appropriate, Anakin.”

“What isn't?” He said, slightly dazed.

“Anakin, I'm in your _lap_.”

His hands and eyebrows shot up appeasingly and Obi-Wan used that opportunity to try to get up again, only succeeding in flailing for a few seconds before actually standing.

“I, um, I think I’ll be off in a bit.”

Anakin nodded, partly put out by not spending more time with Obi-Wan, but relieved that there'd be no lecture one exactly why this was inappropriate. 

Obi-Wan left the dance floor with considerably less swing in his hips than he’d came on to it with, Anakin noted as he walked away. Running a hand along his forehead, he tried to find something other than Obi-Wan to focus on, glancing towards the bar to look for either of the teachers he’d seen their earlier. He remembered that Mr. Vos was also supposed to be somewhere around here, but he couldn't see any of them.

The weight of Obi-Wan on top of him left a shadow of feeling ghosting up his side. It was more comfortable than he’d felt since Padmé left for university, having a warm, friendly, if sarcastic body pressed up against him. He could handle an ensuing crush, but he didn't know if he could handle a fun, personable teacher becoming shut off from him in his final year of school. 

Groaning, he got up from the floor, patting the seat of his jeans down from combination of spilled alcopop and dust, and walked towards the bathroom.

The light was piercingly bright from the fixture by the mirror, making him squint as he turned the tap on, washing his hands then bringing cold fingers to his damp temple. Anakin checked his pockets for his wallet and phone, flicking through his change to count out his bus fare.

As he opened the door, he heard a sharp curse under ragged breath coming from a stall.

_What was that?_

Letting the door bang shut, the puffs of breath sounded in relief and came faster. 

_Oh my god, someone is getting off in there._

His nose crinkling in disgust, Anakin was just about to bang on the stall door and humiliate whoever was in there when he heard another set of mumbling phrases, this time discernible even at their low pitch.

“-fuck were you thinking Kenobi?” Which was followed sharp intake of breath and a barely audible string of babbling.

Eyes widening, Anakin listened closer, but on managed to get one other word from the stream of thought. _Anakin._

“Obi-Wan?”

The room went deathly silent. 

It stretched on until Anakin wasn't sure if he’d given Obi-Wan a heart attack or if he would just stay perfectly quiet until the morning came and he was certain Anakin had left.

“…Anakin.”

His voice was gravelly and laden with false calm.

“So you were thinking about me were you?”

That deep, slow voice gave nothing away, and Anakin was surprised at himself for maintaining it throughout the arousal that was thrumming through his veins.

In response, Anakin heard the door unlock and Obi-Wan emerge at full height, coming to face Anakin before casting his head down. His skin glowed pink against his hastily undone collar and dishevelled jacket, and his hands were crossed over his jeans, protecting Anakin from seeing the bulge there.

Before Obi-Wan could begin the self-flagellation, Anakin pushed him back into the stall and locked it quickly before spinning Obi-Wan against it by his lapels. 

Obi-Wan’s head spun as the confession died on his lips, at first he thought Anakin was angry and about to beat him up in the stall, but having the seeing the glint in Anakin’s eyes as he was rapidly manoeuvred, Obi-Wan launched into indignant lecture mode.

“No! Anakin- Absolutely not!” He shoved Anakin’s hands off of him and put them on his hips. “We are not going to do anything, you're a child! My student! I'm responsible for you and-“

Anakin wrapped a hand around his mouth to stop the squawking. _He’s really not helping his case when he does things like that,_ Obi-Wan groaned internally. Tonight was quickly spiralling out of control.

“Just shut up alright? I get that you're my teacher, and that's an imbalance of power, and I'm not an adult, even if I am above the age of consent, but please Obi-Wan. You’re cool and nice and it’s been a long time since I've felt this comfortable with someone. From what you’ve told me about your life, you could use a break too. I what to share just this one bit of intimacy with someone and I want that someone to be you, because you actually care.”

The hand around his mouth slid to cup the side of his jaw, a thumb resting on his lip. Anakin, surprised at how soft his beard was, came to nuzzle his face in the crook of his neck. 

Hands that were drawn up in surprise then slowly went to hug Anakin’s shoulders, just holding him there. Anakin’s height should have made it more awkward to crane into the embrace, but if they did, Anakin didn't show that he minded.

When he felt a hand come to the back of his head, Anakin took his cue to lean up and press a soft kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips.

Obi-Wan started, then leaned into the kiss marginally, then broke it, staring into Anakin’s eyes.

“Are you sure, Anakin?”

Anakin nodded sombrely, before snorting and rolling his eyes.

“If anyone’s taking advantage it's me, you're the drunker one.”

Opening his mouth to voice his concerns over the alcohol that was fuelling these bad decisions, Obi-Wan was met by another kiss.

His hands fisted ineffectually in Anakin’s t-shirt before bringing them around his shoulders. As he did so, Anakin shortened the distance between them until their hips met.

As he felt Obi-Wan lose himself in the kiss, he afforded small bites to his lips that had Obi-Wan’s hips rolling against his own. It was clear that Obi-Wan wouldn't make the first move, so Anakin grabbed one hip in his hand and pulled him closer, bracing the other against the door. Anakin let the kiss grow sloppy as he turned his attention to getting more pressure on his cock, frequently breaking the kiss to moan into Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

Obi-Wan shoved a distraught looking Anakin away from him before supplementing:

“We are not going to come in our jeans.”

Slinging an arm around Anakin to pull him closer, he unzipped the other man’s fly and rolled his jeans and briefs to mid thigh.

The thick length that was leaking pre-cum onto his palm had Obi-Wan wrapping his hand around the shaft to bring the man teetering precariously above him to completion but before he could start to jack him off, Anakin stayed his hand and gathered his breath.

“Can we fuck?”

Obi-Wan exhaled a breath.

“Lube?”

Anakin rummaged through his pockets and brought out a sachet which he handed to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan reached into his breast pocket and took out a condom, before getting out of his jacket and hanging it on the back of the door. 

“How do you want to do this Anakin?” Obi-Wan turned back to him expectingly.

He was completely being given the reins over Obi-Wan and the thought made him swallow thickly; those worn, kind eyes hanging on his direction.

“You, I want to fuck you.” Blinking down he clarified again. “I want to top you, Obi-Wan.”

There was a nod and finally Obi-Wan was able to free his erection, wobbling awkwardly getting his jeans over his shoes, only to have Anakin catch his arm and flash him a reassuring smile. However touching it was, he didn't need to be reassured, so he pushed Anakin back onto the toilet seat with an eyebrow arched in defiance.

He tore the packet open with his teeth, careful not to get any of it on his beard, then lubing up his fingers to trail down to his hole, teasing a finger tip in with a hiss. As he eased the second in, he was hyperaware of Anakin’s ravenous gaze raking from where his shirt was drawn up on his stomach, to his dripping cock, to where he saw Obi-Wan’s digits thrusting into his body.

The rub on his nerves drew Obi-Wan’s muscles taut and his breathing harsh, letting his head fall back against door as the pleasure wound inside him, uttering throaty noises at each brush on his prostate. When he met Anakin’s eyes they were lidded and hungry.

He kicked his shoes off and came to sit on Anakin’s thigh when he beckoned him over, almost panting with desire. He felt his shirt being undone carelessly and kisses pressed to each inch of pale skin that lay beneath. When a nipple was kissed, then sucked, then bitten, Obi-Wan retaliated with a fist around Anakin’s cock and lips around his ear.

With more strength that Obi-Wan had given him credit for, Anakin swept him up and pinned him to the door with a thud, stealing a kiss before searching for his hole with mapping fingers. Sliding one to the knuckle, Anakin let out a laugh at the noises the man under him was trying to keep down. 

“You want me to flip you over? Fuck you into the wall?”

Frantic nodding let him grab hold of Obi-Wan’s waist and turn him over, admiring his ass for a minute before a pivot of those hips let him know that Obi-Wan wasn't in the mood to play games. Spreading cheeks open between his thumbs, Anakin grabbed hold of his cock and began to edge in slowly, his mind focused on every feeling lighting his nerves on fire. 

“Faster, Anakin.” Obi-Wan ground out, throwing a leg up which Anakin grabbed for more access.

Pressing in harder, a moan warbled from Anakin’s mouth into Obi-Wan’s neck.

Obi-Wan let out a mumbled swear when the head of Anakin’s cock grazed his prostate. 

As the pace grew faster, Obi-Wan grew more vocal, at first just giving instructions, but it quickly descending into whispered praises that spurred Anakin on.

“Like that?”

“Yes, Anakin, just like that... fuck, Anakin, so good…”

Each bang of the door in its holdings brought Obi-Wan closer to the edge, clamping on to it for support as the power of his legs went out from under him and there was only the door and Anakin holding him up. 

When he felt a hand wrap roughly around his shaft, he only lasted a few strokes before collapsing onto the door, the mess of cum on his stomach pressing against it. Anakin followed after, fucking Obi-Wan through his climax and muffling his choked moans on Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

Both stood in the stall like that for a while, letting their heads’ catch up to their bodies as their breathing slowed and temperatures cooled. Obi-Wan moved first, reaching behind him to pull Anakin’s cock from his body as Anakin whimpered from heightened sensitivity. Placing a gentle kiss by his crown, Obi-Wan slid the condom off and tied it to be chucked away.

As both wriggled back into their clothes, they brushed against each other tenderly, finally coming to sit on the floor against the door.

“This floor is probably filthy.”

“Probably. You might wanna check your clothes anyway though, the dance floor had some pretty nasty goop on it too.”

Obi-Wan’s face contorted into a tired grimace, snuggling up further against Anakin to offset the cold of the tiles.

“You're not very warm, you know.”

“Cold hands; warm heart.” Anakin responded, fingering the warm skin under Obi-Wan’s shirt teasingly.

After he brushed Anakin’s hand off of his hip, the pair laid in amicable silence, Anakin’s fingertips tracing up and down Obi-Wan’s wrist and Obi-Wan laying his head on Anakin’s shoulder.

It was broken by a ringing coming from Obi-Wan’s jacket, which he regretfully moved away from Anakin to pick up. 

“It's my cab, she's just outside.”

Anakin nodded, rising to his feet and offering Obi-Wan a hand. When he went to pull his hand away, he found it caught in both Obi-Wan’s.

“Get home safe Anakin, and have a good winter break. Email me if you need anything”

Anakin found himself pulled into a gentle kiss before his hands were released with a smile of light and laughter-lines.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this I noticed just how often I used eyebrows and breathing to express emotion.


End file.
